narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddha
This jutsu allows Raido to erase his physical presence or mortal body from the physical realm, and send his body to the Naraka Realm to assist Yama in his mission and task as an Arihant. It allows Raido to gain access to the Naraka Realm as an Arihant and discard his physical presence from the local time space and then phase back in. This jutsu works hand in hand with the Kamui as Raido created from his knowledge of the jutsu. This move is also used in conjuncture with Limbo: Border Jail to allow Raido to uses his shadows to interact with the world with a granted immunity his natural body would not have for longer than five minutes. The shadows allow Raido a immunity from the dementia effects and corroding of the human mind which even he is not safe from as an Arihant. A Arihant is a Siddha who has not ascended yet and Raido while has done noble deeds on behalf of the Samsara has not yet completed his work or gained full understanding. Not yet having destroyed the designated Bad karma and locating the sources of Three Poison. Aversion, Attachment and Ignorance. Him using this technique to erase his physical body would be in all right considered heretical and by staying in the realm longer than the allocated time could have fatal effects. The Limbo: Border Jail shadows he interjects Via Limbo allow him to enjoy a small state of immunity and still conduit souls Via Yama, and Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. This jutsu is the progenitor of what allows Raido to interface with Naraka and move his tangible their to Naraka. This intangibility as it's has been deemed is what allows Raido to project his own body as a shadow within the world of limbo, allowing him to escape attacks that hge could not absorb or evade completely. Raido in his recent studies of the realms noted that while they weren't located on the same spiritual planes they could influence one another and have a small level of interaction. Allowing for Raido to align the world of limbo with his Siddha move to create the unque affect of making him an intangible shadow. Limbo Limbo is seen as the Edge or border of hell, edge of the underworld. The Naraka Realm is the underworld so Limbo is the distant border to deeper access they are on the same dimension plane, but are separated by distance and placement within the space travel. Using the Siddha which allows Raido access to the deeper boundaries and Limbo: Border Jail which allows access to the invisible world of Limbo to create shadows Raido uses the two as a nexus to project himself within the world of Limbo as the shadow himself. While he can still use and project shadows naturally, Raido prefer the aforementioned aspect due to his flexibility for offensive and defensive measures. Trivia *This jutsu is based on the idea of Siddhashila which is am area in Jain cosmology at the apex of the universe, where the Jains believe people who have become Arihants, or people with infinite knowledge, go after they die and attain moksha or nirvana. Such people are called siddhas after they discard their mortal body, hence the origin of the term. Hence keeping with the jutsu abilities. Raido is a Arihant who is on the path to becoming a Siddha. He just has not yet completed his life missions nor died yet. *Based on Jainism/Buddhaism concepts. *The move can combined with Limbo: Border Jail where Raido becomes the shadow himself rather than within the world of Limbo.